Yer' Mine and I'm Yer's
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Preview:I shouldn't be getting hard from this, I know I shouldn't be but…I couldn't help it, I was a masochist and I had a crush on the man standing behind me. To put it simply I didn't stand a chance, I was going to be raped and I was going to like it.


_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Yeah yeah I know I have other stories I should be working on and I will tomorrow on the other half of my drive home from Orlando Florida! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yer' Mine<strong>_

I fell to the ground the back of someone's hand having struck the back of my head causing my vision to go black for a moment. Before I could recover a second fist slammed into my stomach. I curled over in pain only to get a knee slammed into my face or I think it was a knee.

"Tch that the best you can do Kurosaki!" Grimmjow spat down at me. God I hated this man it seemed like he had spent his whole life looking for someone to beat the shit out of every day and choose me. Every day the blue haired prick would corner me somewhere, today it was behind the school after our detention, and beat me. Today though something seemed different he was taking his time with me and making sure to give me moments where I would think I was going to beat him this time only to beat me down again.

"Shut up jerk!" I growled. He smirked down at me his usual 'I better than you' smirk before thrusting his foot up into my chin.

I flew backwards, landing on my back my head smacking harshly against the cement. Once again black swam across my vision and I felt a hand grip the front of my shirt pulling me up face-to-face with my worst night mare and secret crush. Yes crush. Why? I don't know. There was just something about the larger male that drew me to him. Sure he was an attractive bastard that was true but he was a violent, crude, disrespectful, sadistic ass. Who knows why I liked him, maybe I was a masochist and didn't even know it.

"Yer Mine now Kurosaki." I scowled, like hell I was.

"Like hell I a-" My sentence cut off abruptly as something blunt hit the side of my head and I was out like a light.

I woke up, my heading throbbing like I had been hit by a truck and with Grimmjow's strength I might as well have. My whole body was sore and I was sure if I could see I would note the bruises that covered my lithe form. Wait! I can't see!

I knew my eyes were open because I could feel myself blink but all I could see was black. I pulled my arm down to try pull whatever was covering my eyes away but that's all I could do, _try, m_y hands wouldn't move. I tugged again, something pushed up against my wrists and I noted that my arms had been forced behind my back. Don't you hate it when you wake up and it takes you forever to register _everything_, annoying isn't it.

"Bout' time you woke up Kurosaki." Grimmjow's booming voice sounded from across from me. I pulled harder on the restraints holding my arms behind my back, which served only to make the bastard bark out a harsh laugh. If only I wasn't a, on my knees and b, tied up, I would clock the bastard. "Good luck getting out a those Kurosaki, it ain't happenin'" He drawled and a foot or something pressed against my back. "I'm gonna have fun with you, I've waited a long time to do this ya know." He chuckled darkly and the blind fold was removed from my eyes.

I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting. Once my eyes adjusted I glanced around the room I was in. It was all white and different shades of blue. I was in a small flat from the look of things. The king sized bed sat to my far left against the wall with a bed side table on it's right side and on its left was a dresser and a closet. To my right was the living area and kitchen, I was in the center of the room.

"Let me go Grimmjow this is taking things too far." I growled. I didn't think Grimmjow was the kind of person to kidnap someone but then again how could you really know something like that for sure? You couldn't.

"Too far? Oh Kurosaki I'm just getting started." He purred in my ear making me shiver.

He laughed again and his foot pushed harder against my back forcing my head almost to the floor. A hand ran over my jean clad ass, I squirmed and tried to move away but the hand then slapped my ass making me jolt and squeak. "What the hell asshole!" I growled trying to look over my shoulder at the man.

"You know I don't want to listen to your right now." Grimmjow stated plainly and his foot moved from my back.

"Wha-" My yell was cut off as a ball gag was shoved in my mouth. "Ummm, hump….." I yelled, it only coming out as incoherent sounds and making the asshole behind me laugh.

"What was that? Strip you? Oh sure for course Kurosaki." He drawled evilly, his hands running over my ass once before his fingers slipped under the waist band and pulled the tight fabric over my ass, taking my boxers with it. What was this bastard doing?

I squirmed under his touch, I didn't want him touching me, well my mind didn't want him touching me, my body seemed to be perfectly okay with the idea. My shirt was torn from my back with one powerful tug from Grimmjow.

A shiver racked my body as the cold air in the flat hit my heated skin. A hand struck my ass making me yelp before the same hand rubbed soothing circles on the red flesh. "I've waited a long time for this Kurosaki" Grimmjow's purred, the sound going straight to my dick to my distaste.

I shouldn't be getting hard from this, I know I shouldn't be but…I couldn't help it, I was a masochist _and _I had a crush on the man standing behind me. To put it simply I didn't stand a chance, I was going to be raped and I was going to like it, end of story.

Something clicked open behind me and he forced my knees apart, the jeans tearing as he did so. It hurt my legs but I didn't have much time to think about that as a finger prodded at my asshole. "Ever since I first saw you I've wanted you Kurosaki." Grimmjow purred into my ear, his finger pushing in up to the first knuckle. I whimpered and tried to pull away from the digit but Grimmjow gripped my hip with his free hand holding me in place.

I wiggled trying to get away but Grimmjow held fast, his finger pushing all the way in. It hurt more than I thought it would but Grimmjow didn't seem to care if it hurt or not because he wasted no time and thrust a second digit into my tight hole. I bit down on the gag to try and stop the scream that wanted to rip from my throat but a muffled sound still managed to find its way out.

Grimmjow chuckled behind me and shoved a third finger into me, this time I did scream. He wasn't taking his time, he wasn't even prepping me really, he just wanted to cause me pain and that's exactly what he was doing. "That's it keep making those noises for me Kurosaki." He drawled and I felt sick. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, I never thought he could do something like this.

All of a sudden the fingers were gone and something bigger, much bigger was placed at me entrance. _'No!' _He thrust himself in up to the hilt without warning. I screamed at the top of my lungs and he laughed. He didn't even wait for me to adjust; he just started thrusting into me at a ruthless pace.

I screamed in agony through the gag. It hurt, oh god it hurt so bad. It felt like he was tearing me apart from the inside. It hurt so much I couldn't stop screaming but then after a while I started to….to actually…enjoy it. My screams turned into moans of pleasure despite the pain. I felt disgusted with myself. How could I enjoy this? It wasn't right. I continued to moan as tears streamed down my face and blood down my legs.

Grimmjow groaned in pleasure above me, his breathing heavy and both hands gripping my hips, pulling them back to meet his harsh thrusts. "Do you like that Ichigo?" He breathed giving me a particularly hard thrust. I moaned like a freaking whore, loving what Grimmjow was doing to me. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this and the fact that I was, was disturbing but I couldn't stop it, I liked what Grimmjow was doing and I didn't want it to stop.

"I said. Do you like that Ichigo?" He growled his fingers digging into my skin and his hips thrusting in cruelly. His large cock brushed my prostate and I screamed my head nodded giving him the answer he wanted. "That's a good boy." He purred and as if to reward me he thrust into me G-spot again making me scream and release onto his carpet. My body convulsed as I came Grimmjow soon joining me in ecstasy with a few more hash thrusts.

I clasped, my forehead hitting the floor. Grimmjow's laboured breathing sounded in my ear, his weight pressed firmly against my back. "Fuck…" He breathed and pulled out.

Next thing I knew my arms were free and the ball gag had been removed from my mouth. "Get up." Grimmjow ordered from behind me. Not having the strength to argue I complied without complaint.

I stumbled onto my feet, almost falling over but Grimmjow caught me by the arm and walked me over to the bed. He took a seat on the bed in front of me and pointed to the ground between his legs. He was completely naked and his erection stood tall even after fucking me. "On yer knees." He ordered, I didn't move, just stood there. "On yer knees!" He growled. Still I didn't move. "Now Kurosaki!" I gave in and got on my knees before him. I wanted this all to stop; this had gone too far, it needed to stop.

"Good boy. Now suck." I stared at him and shook my head. He didn't like that. He glared at me and gripped my hair forcefully. "Suck." He ordered again and again I shook my head. This was something I could stop. If he forced me to suck his dick I would bite it, my fight was back and I wasn't giving up.

"Suck!" He boomed and tried to shove himself into my mouth but I locked my jaw. "Yer asking for it Kurosaki." He hissed and I grinned.

"You think I'm just gonna let you have your way with me. Think again asshole cuz' it ain't happening. You can rape me but I'm not going to give into you. I'll never be yours assho-" He slapped me, the force of it ripping my hair from his grasp and sending my flying across the room.

"Watch yer mouth Kurosaki." He warned standing up and stalking towards me, his eyes a light with a fire I had never seen before.

He stopped in front of me, squatting down and gripping my throat he pinned me to the ground. I clawed at his hand but it was useless his grip was like steel. He straddled my chest and thrust his cock in my face. "Suck it." He ordered again and still I defied him. His grip tightened and I couldn't draw in a breath. My eyes widened and I tried to tell him to stop, that I couldn't breathe. But with no air I couldn't talk. "You gonna suck it?" I nodded, I needed air and I wasn't going to die because I wouldn't suck a cock. "Good boy." His hand left my throat and again he thrust his cock in my face.

I took a tentative lick at the tip before Grimmjow shoved the whole thing into my mouth. I chocked, eyes going wide and turned my head to the side forcing the dick out of my mouth. "Give me a minute asshole." I growled and he placed his hand on my throat again. Getting the message I took the tip into my mouth and sucked lightly, getting a moan from Grimmjow.

Slowly I took him into my mouth until I reached the hilt. Sucking hard as Grimmjow started to rock his hips into my mouth. I opened my throat and let him fuck my mouth. His hand fisted in my hair and he pulled my head up to meet his thrusts. The tip of his cock hit the back of my throat over and over, it was starting to hurt and I had to force myself to let him continue.

Soon Grimmjow moaned loudly and his hot speed shot down my throat. "Swallow." He ordered and forced his cock further down my throat. I gaged again but forced myself to swallow. "Good boy." He pulled out and got up still gripping my hair, forcing me onto my knees.

He dragged me up to the side of his bed not letting my get up off my knees. "Up." He pointed to the bed and I deadpanned. What was I a dog? "Now." I glared at him witch got me a slap on the ass. "Move." I continued to glare but got up onto the bed.

He slapped my ass again and hopped onto the bed beside me. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you enjoyed that and for those who wish to no this is the first chapter and the chapters to come do not have lemons in them and are more plot based, I know because I actually have several chapters of this story already write and waiting to be put on. And because I'm a review whore the faster I get reviews and the more of them I get the faster I will post up my already completed chapters.<strong>_

_Just a little side note here if any of you have any interest in RPing for Bleach my RP forum is still in great need of members and P.S. Grimmjow and Shuhei are a couple and there are __**lots**__ of topics were they have some awesome kinky sex! *nose bleed* And no the whole site is about sex that's only one section. _

_Also if any of you have D.A. Watch me my pen name is GrimmjowXDJaggerjack on there to. :D_


End file.
